The present invention relates to orthopedic cradles, and particularly to such cradles for aiding in the prevention of hip articulation disorders in infants.
There are two types of infant hip articulation disorders with which the invention is particularly concerned, namely: (1) congential dislocation of the hip (called "CDH"), which can be diagnosed by clinical examination and also by X-ray examination of the pelvis and hips; and (2) displasia of the hip articulations, which usually can be diagnosed only by X-ray examination. The treatment given in both cases, except late-discovered CDH, is to keep the infant's legs in a wide open position. A number of devices are known for rendering this treatment, including the Craig, Von Rosen and Ilfeld attachments, the Pavlik-harness, and the Frejka-pillow. These devices are used to fix the hips with the legs in a wide open position after a CDH or displasia condition of any severity has been found to be present.
Such hip articulation disorders occur with such frequency that when an infant is discharged from the maternity department of a hospital, it is frequently suggested that the mother use a "double-diaper", particularly when a hip disorder is suspected, in order to impose on the baby a wide openlegged position to prevent a dislocation or displasia of the hip articulations. However, a double-diaper is frequently ineffective to prevent the above-described hip articulation disorders. Moreover, the "double-diaper" subjects the infant to considerable discomfort and interferes with the free sensation of the legs.